1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wafer level chip scale package and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a wafer level package refers to a package in which the entire packaging process is completed in a wafer condition and has a size similar to that of a semiconductor die. The wafer level package has shortened manufacturing processes and reduced amount of materials used for semiconductor assembly. This decreases the manufacturing cost.
The wafer level package includes a semiconductor die, a substrate electrically connected to the semiconductor die, an encapsulant for encapsulating the semiconductor die, and a solder ball formed on a side of the substrate to be mounted on an external apparatus. A method for manufacturing the wafer level package includes the operations of bonding a substrate having a number of wiring patterns formed thereon to a wafer while electrically connecting each semiconductor die of the wafer to each unit of the substrate, forming a solder ball on a side of the substrate, encapsulating each semiconductor die of the wafer and the substrate, and sawing the semiconductor die and the substrate together from the wafer into a separate package.
However, such a conventional wafer level package and a method for manufacturing the same have a problem in that only one semiconductor die is positioned on a package and the memory capacity or functions cannot be improved dramatically. For example, it is difficult to integrate two or more memory chips, a memory chip and a DSP (Digital Signal Processor), or a memory chip and a PLC (Programmable Logic Controller) into a package. As a result, the current trend towards developing a package with a larger capacity and more functions cannot be met.
The conventional wafer level package uses an expensive substrate, which increases the manufacturing cost. Furthermore, the semiconductor die and the substrate must be precisely aligned with each other during manufacturing processes to be bonded to each other with an adhesive. This makes the processes complicated and difficult.